History
by Dotskip317
Summary: This is either a short story or a songfic. I'm not sure which. Character deaths mentioned. Please read and review. Lyrics by yours truly.


I think these are called songfics, but as I'm not sure I'll just go with 'story'. My deepest apologies to anyone waiting for me to continue "Crossroads and Crash Landings", but evil Plot-Nematodes have been eating my brain and have caused me to start writing a non-fanfiction story that has been in turn consuming my life. Again, my deepest apologies. Hope you like this... whatever it is... and _please_ review. I'll try to get back on "C&C" sometime this... month.

'Storm Hawks' by NerdCorps. Song lyrics ("Don't Go, Just Leave Me Here") by yours truly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She threw her facemask onto the bed and dropped into a chair that should have collapsed under her weight, but it held for just a little longer, as if it knew how much she needed its support. She flicked on the radio, wanting some noise.

_**Why did you have to take that chance?**_

_**I said I didn't need that one more dance.**_

_**But you did.**_

_**Or did you really?**_

Her plan had worked. They always did. _So what? Fighting it wouldn't bring them back. They had all been so young, so clueless, so- GAH! Why was she even thinking about this?! It wasn't going to change anything._

_**Why did you have to push so hard?**_

_**You didn't wait long enough to play your trump card.**_

_**You got ginned.**_

_**Or did you really?**_

Disgusted, she cranked the volume up much too loud on the radio, and then lowered it when she realized the noise wasn't going to blast away their memory. _Nothing would._ She didn't really want them to fade into oblivion, as easy as it would have made things for her. They deserved to be remembered. This was why she still didn't have a squadron. She couldn't be part of the new Storm Hawks when she still considered herself a part of her own team. Even though they were long gone.

_**Why does he say you were on the stair?**_

_**You said you wouldn't know 'cause you weren't there.**_

_**You were home.**_

_**But were you really?**_

It had all happened so fast. They weren't even on duty that day. They very rarely relaxed completely, but that had been one of those days. They had been taken by surprise. _Raptors._ She had never expected to be taken down by Raptors. _Cyclonians? Yes. Raptors? No._ But that was what happened. As Repton reminded her whenever they happened to cross paths and cross weapons; they had gone quickly, had felt no pain.

_**I don't know.**_

No pain.

_Why couldn't you have taken me with you?_

_**I don't care.**_

No pain.

_You left me alone_

_**I don't really want you here.**_

No pain.

_How could you?_

_**But don't you leave just yet.**_

No pain.

"Why did you leave me dammit?!?!" She screamed, punching the wall. There was a crunch and the old metal gave way. She fell onto the floor, sobbing, and accidentally nudged the radio's knob, turning the volume up.

_**'Cause I'm not done being mad at you and I'm still sad that you're gone.**_

_**But that doesn't mean you get off scot-free 'cause I know what you done wrong.**_

_**You forgot to pull your punches when the one you were fightin' was toast.**_

_**And you didn't hit back hard enough when you knew it mattered the most.**_

_Why did you have to go and get yourselves killed? We were just a bunch of teenage idiots. We had nothing to lose if we died together. But apart, one of us lost everything. They're forgetting you. I can't. I won't._

_**And I can't seem to let you go, as hard as I might try.**_

_**Much as I hate your guts for what you did I can't seem to say goodbye.**_

She stood up and wiped her eyes, trying to keep from choking on her tears. _Damn you, you idiots._

_**So until finally find those words I guess I'm stuck with you.**_

_**And I guess it's not so bad, long as you see me through.**_

_**I've got every right to move along and leave you here alone.**_

_**But there's just somethin' about you that makes me feel at home.**_

She took a deep breath and picked up her facemask. She secured it over her slightly worn features. Six years was a long time, but it would never be long enough to let them go. She walked out and got onto her skimmer. In her younger days she might have opted for a heliscooter, but this was faster. She flew low and landed on a nearby terra. She stood over a small commemorative plaque.

_**And I can't seem to let you go, as hard as I might try.**_

_**Much as I hate your guts for what you did I can't seem to say goodbye.**_

A man walked past her, glanced up, and did a double take. "Piper! What are you doing here?" She ignored him and walked back to her skimmer. It was time she had a chat with Repton, face to face. _Who knows? Maybe if I survive this I'll reconsider those kids offering me that position on the Storm Hawks III squadron._

_**And when I'm finally done with you, just take yourself and leave.**_

_**I won't mind being left alone if you go with your heart on your sleeve.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo... That's it then. Did the end surprise you? If it did, good. This is my way of airing both my theories about Starling and about what would happen to Piper if the rest of the Storm Hawks bit the dust (pardon my coarseness). Again, _please_ review. I will be waiting with bated breath._**  
**_


End file.
